The Rat of Tennis
by Kiyami
Summary: [FurubaPoT x-over]After a horrible incident the Sohma family has plunged into instability with a crazed Akito. Because of this the Seigaku regulars have a new problem on their hands concerning an amnesiac rat. Chaos is sure to rise.
1. Identity

**The Rat of Tennis**

**Identity**

**Kiyami: …Strange thing is…this was originally intended to be an Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis crossover. Oh well…Furuba fits what I have in mind MUCH better.**

**Fine, fine yell at me. I'm basing this off the dubbed version because I haven't found the time to see the subbed. **

…**Expect Shigure and Tezuka to meet…because I find it funny that they're voiced by the same person. Perhaps I should arrange a meeting with Nanjiroh and Shigure too…In the distant future! **

**Yuki will be referred as Yoh only when speaking.**

**Pairings: Hm…Nothing major, just hints of several ones. The main one is probably TohruxYuki.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither Tennis no Oujisama or Fruits Basket.**

** _Italics_ mean thoughts.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Huh? Are you alright?!" Oishi's voice shouted to break the morning's silence.

He was found, broken and beaten. Blood flowed smoothly out of several open wounds and dark bruises covered his pale body.

"Oishi, what's with the noise?" The coach asked.

Violet eyes were closed in his blissful unconsciousness.

"We have to get him to the hospital!" Oishi again.

Naked with blood staining his pale complexion.

"Tezuka, Oishi carry him to my car!"

Broken bones and a shattered spirit.

* * *

"Nya? Where's everyone?" The lovable tennis player asked at the sight of the empty courts.

"Hm?" Fuji looked at the sight of empty courts.

Tezuka, Oishi, and Ryuzaki were usually the first ones here. It was necessary for them to be here. Oishi had the keys to the clubroom and the club could easily go into disarray without the coach or captain.

"Hoi?" Eiji ripped off the piece of paper stuck to the clubroom door.

"Practice is cancelled today? I wonder why." Fuji looked over his friend's shoulder to read the neat writing of Tezuka.

"It says they're at THE HOSPITAL?!" Eiji shouted.

* * *

The regulars of the tennis club arrived at the nearest hospital. Ryuzaki had called to tell them that everything was all right. Eiji had suggested going to the hospital to find out what had happened. He was unable to keep in the curiosity any longer.

"Nya what happened Oishi?!" Eiji barged into the room, but everyone had tried to get in all at once that they all ended up in a pile.

Oishi looked up from the seat he had pulled up next to the sanitary white bed. Tezuka was standing by the window and Ryuzaki was nowhere to be seen.

"We found him in the morning at the tennis courts." Oishi indicated the sleeping form of the boy on the bed.

"Really? Who is he?" Eiji got up from the floor and crossed the room.

"We don't know. He's been out all day long. The doctors said he nearly died. Internal bleeding, several broken bones, and whip marks all over his back. He was a mess when I got there this morning." Oishi looked sincerely concerned for the broken boy.

"He's not from around here either. I just spoke with a doctor. There are no records of someone fitting his description. Great timing as usual too with that tournament coming up and all." Ryuzaki spoke from the doorway. By that time everyone had found their respected places around the room.

"We'll just have to wait until he wakes up to find out who he is."

* * *

"Momo-senpai…That one's mine."

"No, that one was your's. This one is mine."

"I'm thirsty. Go get me a Ponta."

"No! Get it yourself!"

"Quarrelling in a hospital?"

"Ah! Buchou! When did you get here?"

"Nya! We all came!"

_Voices. I can…hear voices. Who were they? Who was talking? _

Eyelids began to retreat to reveal violet eyes. Almost immediately they shut once more to hide the amethyst eyes. The light was painful. Everything was painful and soon his brain registered all the pain that had been inflicted on his body.

"He's awake!"

_The voices. They were there again…Who were they?_

"Doctor! Doctor!"

_Someone ran out of the room. I wonder who the person is._

"Hoi, hoi! What's your name?"

_Name?_

"Eiji, be gentle. He's still injured."

"Ah gomen."

_Eiji? I knew an…Eiji?_

"Anou…I wonder who he is…"

"Maybe he can tell us."

…_How can I tell them? I didn't even know who me was.

* * *

_

Five days had passed since the mystery boy had woken up. Tomorrow he would leave the hospital, but the problem was…he had no place to go.

Everyone didn't have much room available at home except for Taka. Taka volunteered to bring the amnesiac boy home with him. His parents didn't mind much since Taka had promised to do extra work around the shop to help pay for the injured boy.

He was a mystery. He didn't who he was. He didn't know who had made him lose his precious memories or how he had came to be near death. All he could remember was the face of one girl. A pretty girl about his age with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. Besides that everything was blank.

The regulars who had found him eagerly made it their duty to care for the boy. During hospital visits they would take turns to watch and talk with the violet-eyed mystery who had stumbled into their lives. The tournament had even ended very quickly for them. The anxiety for the mystery kid had been converted into raw energy. Their victory had been swift.

"…We're going to call you Yoh from now on, nya." Eiji grinned while he shoved the tray of food towards the now dubbed Yoh.

Leek soup. Oddly it looked so familiar. Something about leeks seemed significant in his life.

"Um…Remember my dad and I are going to pick you up tomorrow."

"…Thank you. Thank you for all you've done. I'm…grateful."

"Visiting hours are over…We have to go now. Bye!"

"…Bye…"

* * *

"Here, I got some extra clothes for Yoh." Momo ran up with a bundle of clothing in his hands. Taka took them happily.

"Uh thank you."

"Hoi? Momo…these don't look like they fit you. It looks like…Ochibi's clothes?"

"Ah! They're mine! Really, they are!"

"But why does it have an R stitched onto it?"

"Shut up!"

"Ahem…"

"Buchou!"

Yuki watched dully at the comical scene unfolding before him. He felt too weak to even consider a smirk, but he felt happy. Finally he was leaving the hospital, which had a thick aura of sickness surrounding it.

"Yoh? Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"He he Yoh-Yoh! We're all are going to visit you tomorrow! Count on it!" Eiji gave one last hug before hopping away from the fragile Yuki.

"That'll be great, Eiji."

And that was how he came to enter the lives of the Seigaku regulars. He who had been renamed Yoh. Kawamura Yoh, taking the surname of the family whom generously took him in.

* * *

"Where are they?!" A voice screeched from within the room.

"We don't know…Forgive us."

A vase crashed onto the wooden floor before the voice shrieked at them to leave.

The tiger and the sheep stood outside of the door, listening to Akito having a tantrum.

"Hiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's sissy?"

"Who cares?"

"I-I miss her…And Uncle Yuki."

"It's none of our business. Come on…"

* * *

Outside it had already become dark. The evening lights turned on and the neon glow of the street signs illuminated the streets. A car parked neatly outside the sushi shop that the Kawamura family owned.

"Takashi, help Yoh out of the car. I'm going to go check to see if the bed has been made."

"Hai." Taka got out of the car and opened the door for Yuki.

Thankfully Yuki had no broken leg bones. The finger bones of his left hand were all broken, but that was mostly it. The rest of his body was covered in horrible bruises or the thin lines created by a whip.

Taka grabbed what possessions Yuki had. Somehow the entire population of Seishun Gakuen had heard of the near dead boy found at their school. Most of the stuff he had now were balloons and stuffed animals.

"Come on…I'll show you your room." Taka smiled gently towards the amnesiac boy.

Yuki nodded and gratefully followed Taka into his new home. He was introduced to Taka's strict mother while promising to do everything he could to lighten the burden he had them carry. His room was small and it was hardly ever used. It was right next to Taka's, that Yuki was happy about. Taka was a familiar face.

Yuki dropped the small bag he was carrying when a flash of his memory struck him. That same brown haired girl…there was a landslide…a tent…a mother…a picture…dig…rats…stay. The sudden flashing of images did nothing more, but frustrate Yuki.

What was the meaning of it?

* * *

Two days had passed without anything interesting happening. Yuki helped as best he could around the sushi shop. It was his first day at Seigaku. Since they didn't even know what grade or even what his age was they thought it was best to stick him with Fuji and Eiji. After all Fuji and Eiji had classes together and Yuki needed familiar faces.

Especially after arriving at school.

* * *

"Sakuno! Did you see the new kid? He's with Ryoma-sama!" Tomo caught up with her best friend.

"Who is he?" Sakuno turned to look at Tomo.

"You mean you didn't see him?! He's as cute as Ryoma-sama! I say we should go on a double date. I can go with Ryoma-sama and you can go with the new kid!"

* * *

By third period almost the entire female population were already daydreaming about the new kid. It came to such an extreme that Yuki even borrowed one of Kaidoh's extra bandanas to cover his noticeable hair. The girls were crazy and they tracked him down like bloodhounds.

Strangely he felt used to the behavior coming from the female population.

"Uwah…Yoh-Yoh is so popular with the girls." Eiji commented while teasingly ruffling up Yuki's hair. The green bandana was neatly folded in his hand.

"On his first day too." Fuji added.

Yuki sighed with frustration.

"Is there something wrong?" Fuji lightly touched Yuki's hand.

"Nothing really. I'm having a hard time remembering. All I see is blurriness."

"Take it easy. I'm sure you'll remember eventually." Fuji reassured with a smile.

"In the mean time Yoh-Yoh can come with me to buy food." Eiji grabbed Yuki's good hand, the other being severely broken, and dragged him through the thick wall of obsessive fangirls.

* * *

"It's all my fault." The orphaned girl wiped away the tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Just stay here with Kazuma. I'm going to go find Yuki." He was concerned for her and even the missing Yuki.

"We don't know where he went though. He could be dead or something. I have to go with you!" Tohru protested through her crying.

"Akito's out to get you. It's a bad idea. Kazuma's going to hide and protect you. Don't worry." Kyo squeezed her hand tightly with the black and white beads clicking against each other.

"I don't want to hide. I have to go to Sohma House. It's my fault all of this happened." Tohru muttered.

"Just stay here…I'll be back soon." If a stranger saw Kyo now they would never believe he was the same person as the short-tempered, leek-hater. He was different. Not as angry, not as lonely. Kyo had grown up.

* * *

"I can't stand it! Sitting here all cooped up! I have to find him…I have to find my brother. It's the least an older sibling should do." Ayame paced around the room he was in. Shigure and Hatori sat calmly by a table.

"It won't be a good idea." Hatori lit a cigarette.

"But I just can't wait! He's my brother! Hatori, would you just sit here and wait if Kana was missing and injured!" Ayame slammed his hands on the table which he regretted doing later.

Hatori closed his eyes and went silent. Even remembering her cheerful smile and her laughter couldn't brighten his mood. He was faced with some of the bigger problems. Mainly taking care of Akito.

Tohru had caught Akito in a horrible mood. In the midst of his anger he had ordered Tohru gone from the Sohma's lives. Of course Yuki and Kyo refused and protested. Hatori was faced with the horrible decision to decide whether to erase the memories of Honda Tohru or to go against orders.

Hatori refused to erase Tohru's memories.

Yuki was the one who paid. Akito dragged the rat off into a secret room. The sounds of his screams and the obvious sound of a whip cracking echoed all around the quiet building. Hatsuharu and Kyo stopped Akito from doing any more damage although Yuki was near death by then.

By the time they went back for Yuki, he was gone. There was only a trail of blood that led out the main door.

"Well even if we did go to look for him there's Akito. Don't you remember? He's letting no one out of Sohma House." Shigure sighed and visibly slouched.

"I'll find Yuki or my name's not Sohma Ayame!" Ayame declared and opened a door and stomped in. After five minutes did the snake discovered that it was a closet he had walked into.

"Idiot…"

* * *

School ended and Yuki was very thankful for Kaidoh's infamous psychotic glare. It scared away most of the fangirls. Perhaps it would be best to stick with either Tezuka or Kaidoh next time.

Anyway he was with the tennis club after school. He found their very wide variety of clubs to be intriguing and even considered trying tennis out himself. The only problem was the bad condition of his body. It seemed coming to school so soon was a bad idea. All day girls randomly groped him. Surprisingly he was able to dodge glomps and hugs even in the thick wall of girls that usually surrounded him.

"I think the courts were this way…" Yuki muttered to himself while he awkwardly ran with the cast plastered onto his arm.

**POOF!**

Yuki ran right into a girl with two long braids. Smoke rose from where they crashed.

"W-what was that?" Sakuno asked to herself as she stared at the pile of clothes in front of here. "I wonder whose clothes are the-AAAH!" Sakuno screamed and backed away from the rat lying in front of her. She feared rats.

* * *

"Hoi? What was that?" Eiji let the yellow tennis bounce by him.

Birds flew from their perches on the trees. It went eerily quiet after that shrill scream.

"Sounded like something screaming. Maybe someone's hurt. We have to go check!" Oishi was already starting towards the direction of the scream.

Soon practically everyone were making their way towards the scream.

* * *

_What do I do? What happened? Why is everything so small?_

The rat looked around frantically. Then he noticed the clothing next to him.

_My clothes! I'm naked! Shimatta! A girl! Hide!_

Luckily the tennis clubroom was only a few feet away. He ran towards the door and squeezed through the crack separating the floor and the door.

_Clothes! Clothes!

* * *

_

"Sakuno! What's wrong?" Oishi shouted at the freshman girl.

"A-a…R-rat!" Sakuno pointed to the spot where she had seen the rat.

"These look like Yoh's clothes." Ryoma commented as he prodded the pile of clothing with his tennis racket.

"Nya?! Yoh's streaking?!" Eiji shouted as he already came to conclusions.

"We should probably find him. What if those crazy girls took his clothes away? Sakuno, will you be all right?" Oishi looked worried.

"Mhm." Sakuno nodded and shakily got back on her feet.

* * *

"Ryoma and I will check the clubroom!" Momo shouted as the regulars broke up into pairs to search for the possibly naked Yuki.

_I'm still…this thing! Help!_

Yuki stopped in his tracks when he heard the doorknob begin to turn.

_Oh no!_

He ran towards what seemed like the best hiding spot. A corner.

"Oh? Momo-senpai…Look a rat." Ryoma pointed towards Yuki who stopped dead in his tracks.

"Gyah! Catch it Ryoma!" He pushed the freshman forward. It seemed like Sakuno wasn't the only one afraid of rats.

**POOF!

* * *

**

**Kiyami: Yes, you'll just have to wait and see what happens. If you're curious about what happened with Akito and Tohru…well that'll be coming up soon as in chapter three.**

**Forgive me if I have confused you! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! –Goes into Ritsu mode-**

**I hope I can clear a few things up I n the next chapter.**

**Read and Review, please? Every time a reader doesn't review, Kyo is force fed a leek.**


	2. Found

**The Rat of Tennis**

**Found**

**Kiyami: This chapter's a little shorter than the rest. I'm considering whether to sneak in any romance in here. I might save the romance for my next Furuba/PoT crossover…Yes another one. Ayame plus Kaidoh equals Much chaos.**

** I didn't like how this chapter turned out. Then again I rushed because I knew my Ryomamas (It's a holiday in my book.) presents would distract me...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Fruits Basket.**

**

* * *

**

**POOF!**

Yuki flapped his good, right hand at the smoke surrounding him. After the smoke cleared realization hit him. He was naked…in front of Momo and Ryoma.

Ryoma lowered his hat so it covered his eyes. Momo was looking at Ryoma than Yuki alternately while wondering whether he was seeing things.

"D-did that rat just turn into…Yoh?!" Momo asked Ryoma who was just as confused as he was.

"Gah! I'm naked! Clothes! Get out!" Yuki shouted, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

Momo blindly threw a towel and quickly left the room with Ryoma.

* * *

"Did something happen in there?" Taka asked being one of the first to return from his search. 

Momo stared at Taka, scratched his head, and shrugged. "I have no idea." Momo wasn't sure whether the rat really had turned into Yuki. It all seemed so unrealistic.

Yuki stepped out of the clubroom with a spare set of clothing on. He looked just as confused and surprised as Momo and Ryoma.

"…Was I just a…" Yuki started.

"Yup."

"And was I just…"

"Yup."

"And the smoke and…I'm confused. What just happened?"

"Oh uh your clothes." Taka offered Yuki's clothes back to him.

Wordlessly Yuki grabbed them and went back into the clubroom. He left the others to figuring out what exactly happened.

* * *

"Haru, are you sure you know where you're going?" Ayame asked with his voice beginning to border a whine. 

"No, I'm not sure where I'm going, but I think Yuki's this way." The cow replied.

A car stopped right next to them. The cow and the snake stopped to see who occupied the car.

"Shigure, Hatori! How nice to see you!" Ayame smiled at his two friends.

"Get in the car you two." Hatori ordered through the open window of his car.

Ayame hopped into the car and took a seat behind Hatori. Hatsuharu sat next to Ayame.

"Where have you been?" Hatori demanded.

"Oh we went looking for Yuki of course! Silly, I told you I'd find Yuki." Ayame blurted out although at the start of this search he was the one who forced Haru to swear on secrecy.

"Akito's angry because you left." The dragon stated while lighting a cigarette.

"Akito's a growing boy. I'm sure he's going through phases. You know, Hatori, you're the doctor and all. The boy has hormones and such." Ayame reasoned.

"Well we should at least continue searching for Yuki." Shigure piped in from his seat.

"…Fine."

The car rumbled away from the used path in the wilderness. It headed off in the direction of the city.

* * *

"Uwah! You're kidding!" 

The remainders of the Seigaku tennis club were gathered in the clubroom. It was late and the streetlights had already flickered on.

"I'm not lying! The rat that Sakuno was talking about. It turned into Yoh! A rat can't do that…it can't." Momo was having a hard time convincing the skeptical group.

"Yoh, is it true? What Momo's talking about." Tezuka asked hoping this matter could get cleared up so they could leave.

"Surprisingly…Yes."

"Come on, Yoh-Yoh, turn into a rat. Let me see!" Eiji asked while jumping excitedly in front of Yuki.

"I can't. I even put some effort into trying." Yuki was trying to relax on one of the benches.

"It's late. We'll call it night for now. Early morning practice tomorrow." Tezuka announced.

It seemed as though mostly everyone still didn't believe the whole rat turning into Yuki thing. No one pushed that matter any further while they packed up their stuff.

"Are you ready?" Taka asked.

"Yeah." Yuki dumped hurried love letters confessing their love for him in the nearest trash can. Fan girls…he hated them.

* * *

The walk back home was silent between them. Taka was still trying to understand the whole rat thing while Yuki was still reviewing the events that had taken place. 

_Let's see. I bumped into Sakuno and then I became a rat. I went into the clubroom and I changed back. No clothes and in front of Momo and Ryoma…how embarassing…_Yuki sighed at his misfortune. The world seemed to be out to get him lately. First the injuries, turning into a rat…could life get any worse?

Yuki was almost afraid to find out.

* * *

"Hatori, I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat? I'll die if I don't." Ayame exaggerated. 

He was the one who had planned on this yet he was the one who complained.

They had drove around most of the city and now it was late. Hatori, being easily annoyed today, parked at what seemed to be a suitable place to eat. A sushi shop.

"Sushi?" Haru questioned.

"I haven't had any good cooking in a while. Oh, Tohru, I miss your lovely home baked treasures." The dog muttered quietly.

The group of four entered the sushi shop.

* * *

Yuki couldn't cook if his life depended on it. Everyone could tell. Taka had attempted to show Yuki how to make something simple, but fear of starting a fire quickly refused the offer. 

Instead Yuki chose to help out by cleaning the tables and seating the customers who walked in. It was a simple job that he could do easily even with the burden of his arm cast.

Yuki talked leisurely with Taka. The door opened and Yuki turned to get back to his duty. Once his violet eyes saw the newest customers, it felt as though someone had chucked a rock to his head.

Suddenly a blast of memories hit his unprepared mind. Lightning quick flashes of events that ranged from happening a month ago to when he was three. It hurt his head and the pain of it all brought him to his knees.

The pain did not end there.

"YUKI!"

Someone hugged him so tightly he couldn't even breathe properly. His broken bones were in excruciating pain from falling into the misfortune of being by his chest.

"Hurts…" Yuki managed to get out.

The person who was hugging him did not lessen the grip, but actually increased it. He had very long silver hair that smelled of some sort of flowery shampoo. The person was dressed in red, but that was as far as his eyes got before the person stared him in the eye.

"It's you." He exclaimed making Yuki's ears ring from the high volume. Finally someone pulled away the man who Yuki almost immediately thought to be quite annoying.

"Thank you." Yuki looked up to the man who had pulled away the silver-haired one.

Just as Yuki got up another hugged him. This was a more subtle, gentle hug. This one had the decency to be careful of the broken bones. The last man of the group joined in with this hug with several chuckles.

"…Yoh?" Taka looked rather confused from his spot in the room.

"Please get them off of me."

The ones who were hugging him pulled away almost reluctantly.

"Now do you mind explaining yourselves? It's not every day you get suffocated by strangers." Yuki sent a glare towards the silver-haired man.

"Y-You don't remember us?!" Ayame shrieked and acted as though he was about to faint.

"Amnesia. Most likely from the beating he received from Akito." Hatori explained.

A sudden surge of hatred and even fear swept over Yuki. He had no idea why he felt so angry just by hearing that name.

"How about we talk over some nice, fresh sushi?" Shigure suggested with his stomach rumbling.

* * *

"I'll start it off by introducing us. I am Sohma Shigure, your novelist cousin." Shigure pointed to himself. He made his introduction rather short since he was very hungry. 

"Hatori."

"I'-" Hatsuharu never got to finish what he was going to say.

"I am Ayame, your most dearest relative, your most handsome of handsome of brothers! Haruhatsu and I come from the distant, distant lands of Paprika. We're royalty you know." Ayame said no more for one reason. Hatori had shoved a wasabi roll into his mouth.

"Shut up and eat."

"…You have got to be kidding me." Yuki muttered.

"Hm? Kidding?" Shigure's mouth was stuffed with food.

"That man…It's not possible. How am I even related to that man?" Yuki pointed at Ayame.

"I find myself asking that sometimes." Hatori replied.

"It's spicy, Hatori!" Ayame sobbed.

"Personally I rather not believe your story." Yuki returned to his chore of cleaning the tables. It was a good thing tonight wasn't as busy as other nights.

"Water! Water!" Ayame tried to pry the full glass of water from Yuki's hand.

"Tell me two things that should help convince me about your story." Yuki challenged.

"Oh! Oh! I love guessing games!" Shigure thought for a moment before coming up with something. "You turned into a rat. Am I right?"

"…" Yuki dragged Taka to a part of the room where the four Sohmas couldn't hear them. "They know. They know I can turn into a rat. Either they're telling the truth or they're stalkers."

"But are you sure that…you can turn into a…rat?" Taka was having trouble believing the rat story.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I was sane when I did become a rat. Momo and Echizen…they were there to see it."

"Anou…if they're family then you should go back with them."

"Trust me, I rather stay here."

* * *

"Damn it all! Where are they? I want them to report to me in this room by the end of the hour? I don't care how you do it or what happens…just do it! Got that?" Akito seemed to always be in a foul mood now. He had failed though, failed his own plans. He wanted Tohru gone from their lives and even had thoughts of Yuki being dead. Now the cursed members of the family had started to rebel against him and his control on the family was quickly slipping. He needed, no he wanted Yuki back only to make an example of the rat. 

An example of Yuki would be the perfect thing to put the family back in order.

* * *

Hatori's cellphone started to ring furiously. Reluctantly he answered it. He listened to what the caller had to said while whispering some words. Shigure looked curiously at Hatori, eager to know. 

"Who was that?"

"It doesn't matter we have to leave."

"Why? What about Yuki?" Ayame did not want to leave his brother at a time like this.

"He stays here. It's better for him if he does. At least until after he's healed and recuperated. I don't even want to imagine what will happen to him if Akito gets his hands on him."

Yuki and Taka returned from talking. Hatori got up and picked up Ayame from the floor. Ayame's quest for water had yet to be achieved.

"We're leaving."

"I hope you take your idiot along with you."

"We'll see you again, Yuki." Haru gave one last gentle hug.

"It's Yoh."

"Yuki."

"Yoh."

"Yuki."

"We're leaving." Hatori impatiently called from the door.

"Bye!" Yuki smiled and waved, glad to be rid of Ayame.

* * *

**Kiyami: Hm…Where are you my long lost inspiration?**

**Read and Review…please?**

**Edit: Rushing is bad. I'll have an edited version up later when I can pry myself away from my video games.  
**


End file.
